1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair styling accessories. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a hair styling article for use in adding volume to a switch of hair.
2. Problems in the Art
It is a well-known hair styling technique to band a portion of hair together, forming ponytails, pigtails and the like. Depending upon the natural body and volume of the hair, the hair will take a variety of forms. Although a matter of personal preference, it is often preferred that the hair extending from the base of the ponytail give the appearance of having good hair volume. Hair styling products, such as hair sprays and hair gels, have been used for this purpose. They suffer from several deficiencies. Such products are limited in their ability to add volume to the hair. They also must be reapplied to maintain hair in the same style. Other attempts have been made to improve volume using combs, clips and similar articles. As yet, such attempts have proved unsuccessful and suffer from various deficiencies.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a hair styling article that styles and provides volume to a switch of hair in ponytails and the like.
A still further objective of the present invention is a hair styling article that is easy to use and allows the hair stylist to style a switch of hair.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a hair styling article that is hidden from normal view when in use, so as not to detract from the aesthetics of the hair style.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hair styling article that is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.